What Make You Smile
by queenprincesselle
Summary: Prequel to "Leaving". Rose is currently dating her boyfriend of two years, Brad, who is the nicest man a girl could want, but he tells her that something is wrong with her smile. (bad summary, whatever)


Rose had figured that her day would be completely normal. She'd spend the day reading, catching up on all of the stories she'd wanted to read for ages, and perhaps she would get dinner with her boyfriend, Brad. It was only after she'd gotten deep into the second novel of the day, that her day decided to not go along as she planned.

As she was flipping a page in the story, she heard a knock on the door of the library. The library was her favorite part of her apartment. It was small, sure, but it was stocked from floor to ceiling with all the books she loved and would grow to love. When she first went out looking for apartments, she had made sure to find one with a library. As she looked up from her latest book, she saw Brad standing in the doorway, grinning happily.

Brad seemed like he was always happy. He was rather short for a guy, only being a few inches taller than Rose, who was nearly five feet six inches. Yet, he was stunning nonetheless. He had gorgeous black curls, tan skin, and the darkest eyes she'd ever seen. He was like a character right out of a novel, one of the men all of the girls swooned over. Brad was perfect, all a girl could ever need.

"A Rose for my Rose," he said, handing her a single red rose. He did this every now and again, thinking himself clever. Rose always laughed, and accepted the rose every time, but later she would owl Scorpius, and they both would get a good laugh, because they both knew that Rose really liked daisies.

Scorpius was Rose's best friend. They'd been friends since their days at Hogwarts, much to her father's original displeasure. He knew everything about her, every little detail, from her favorite flower to her biggest fear. In her mind, she was already writing him a letter, figuring she might even send the rose along with it this time.

"Rose, are you listening?" She heard Brad say, snapping her from her writing.

She immediately stared up at him, "Yes, sorry, love, you were saying?"

He rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling, like he always was. He never seemed angered by anything at all. "I was wondering if you might like to have an early dinner tonight? I have to go in early for work tomorrow; figured I'd turn in early as well." He stated, somehow still grinning from ear to ear.

She nodded her head, closing her book, ridding her mind of the adventures and characters who awaited her. "That'll be great, Brad. I'll get started with the cooking; is there anything you want particularly?"

He just kept smiling at her, but his eyes seemed to light up even more. "Oh, no, Rose, no need! I was thinking we could go out, maybe go to that new restaurant down the road." He shrugged as if the idea was a no-brainer. And if it meant that she didn't have to cook anything, than she, of course, was game.

When they arrived, they were had to wait a little while to be seated, but the place was charming and intimate, and Rose found herself liking the cozy feel of it. They ordered shortly after they were seated at a quaint, little table, and then only small talk ensued. This was how things were with Brad. They just seemed to have gotten used to each other; even new things seemed like routine for them. But as Rose glanced around the restaurant, she saw a pair of grey eyes staring back at her. A smile found it's way to her face, and the face of her best friend.

Scorpius Malfoy. He was a tower. He stood at somewhere around six feet six, a foot taller than Rose. He had such pale hair, and even paler skin, with eyes that matched the color of the sky when it was just about to rain. Everything about his appearance was light, and nobody realized, but he was just as light. While he nearly always seemed to be scowling, he truly was light-hearted. He was kind, intelligent, and yes, constantly frowning. Being a Malfoy could make anyone frown all day.

"Rose, are you listening?" Brad said, and she turned her eyes from the cold grey across the room to the deep black ones in front of her. "What's with you today; you seem very lost. Are you feeling ill at all?"

She laughed to herself. "No, Brad, I'm quite alright. Just happened to see a blindingly pale Malfoy just across the way." She said, pointing her thumb in Scorpius' direction. Upon seeing Scorpius, Brad laughed along as well, and waved happily at him. Scorpius gave a light wave back, before turning back to his date. Huh, she hadn't even noticed there was a girl sitting across from him. She scowled to herself, what number girl was she? Had to be in the thousands at least.

"It'll always be him, won't it?" She heard Brad say, and she turned her gaze back to him. God, she was missing so much he was saying today. Maybe she really was ill.

She felt herself blushing, "I'm sorry, love, maybe I am ill. I missed what you were saying again, I'm so sorry." She covered her face in her hands, then dropped them against her lap.

He just smiled at her, a smaller smile, like one he would always give whenever she'd done something stupid. "Scorpius. And you." He said, but she still wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to say. "Do you love me, Rose?" He then asked, which definitely did not help her decipher where exactly the conversation was going.

"Yes, of course!" She stated. They'd been together for two years. He was the nicest guy she'd ever been with. He never did anything wrong, he respected her, and he loved her. What more could she ever need?

He smiled a little wider at that, but it didn't touch his eyes. "See, I know that you do, Rose. But I'm not blind. I smile all the time because you make me happy. You make me happy all the time, and I can't help but smile. But I don't do that for you. Whenever you see Scorpius, you smile. Whenever you hear Scorpius, you smile. Whenever you hear his name, you smile. From ear to ear. He makes you happy. He makes you happy all the time. And it's that kind of happy that only comes when you really feel in love. That giddy happy. It's always been you two. From the first day I met him, I saw it. You both may not realize it, but I do. I think I've spent enough time pretending that I don't see it, so Rose, I'm sorry, but I think this is it." He gently slid back his chair, and stood, grabbing money from his coat, enough to pay for the meal, setting it on the table. Rose sat there, jaw dropped in shock, thinking about how much of an idiot this git was, but she didn't stop him from leaving. She didn't even try a tiny bit. She'd spent two years in love with Brad, but she didn't even try to stop him.

She just sat there. Staring at the table. It wasn't until a platinum-haired man sat across from her that she burst into tears. He wasn't sure of what to do, so he just apparated them out of there, forgetting all about the girl he'd taken there in the first place. What was her name anyway? Dear god, how heartless had he become? Couldn't even remember the poor girl's name.

And now, here he was, trying to calm a sobbing Rose, who couldn't even stop crying long enough to tell him why she was crying. And then suddenly, she was kissing him, and he knew he shouldn't have, but he was kissing back, and everything was lost.

He didn't even remember falling asleep. But suddenly, light was flowing in from his bedroom window. He blinked, shielding his eyes, and turning away. It was only then that he realized that the room was completely empty except for him. He checked the rest of the apartment, but she was gone. He owled, but no answer. He tried going over to her apartment, but no answer.

Everything was completely lost.


End file.
